C-Sha Vs Yang Xiao Long
This is a What If? Death Battle featuring C-Sha from the Hyperdimension Neptunia and Yang Xiao Long from RWBY. Description Hyperdimension Neptunia Vs RWBY. Intro (Cue: Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: The hunter is profession not meant for the weak of heart. Boomstick: Or the weak in general. Wiz: Which makes it even more impressive when someone hunts beasts with their own two fists. Boomstick: Like C-Sha, the leader of Gold Third... Wiz: Or Yang Xiao Long, the brawler of Team RWBY. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And we'll be analysing their weapons, armour and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. C-Sha Wiz: In the land of Gamindustri, there exists malicious forces that want to kill the humans of the land, ranging from tiny dog-like gels to world ending gods. Boomstick: Meaning that if you want to be a hunter, you've gotta be one of the best or you'll probably die in some horrifying way. And one of the best hunters is the leader of Gold Third, C-Sha. Boomstick: Is her name really C-Sha? Wiz: Well considering that there are people named IF, Cave and Cyberconnect2 it wouldn't surprise me. Boomstick: Well I guess it doesn't matter how weird your name is when you're a badass fighter. Wiz: C-Sha, along side her friends S-Sha, B-Sha and K-Sha, found a book which tells of the destruction of Gamindustri itself and how to prevent it. To prevent this they must travel to the four golden towers placed on each of the four continents and acquire the power that lays at its peak and both C-Sha and her friends made it and took up the name Gold Third. Boomstick: The four of them then went out to fight the toughest people they can find and found out that the four CPUs were having free-for-all brawl and they fought them to see how strong they are and they won. C-Sha: I didn't think we'd win. Wiz: However this victory allowed the delusional energy to take hold all over Gamindustri and completely changed everyone's memories aside from Gold Third and the CPUs. Gold Third became the rulers of each nation with radical differences. Boomstick: C-Sha became the ruler of Lowee and now it's government has changed so that it will give you a job and you're stuck with it. Yang Xiao Long Pre-Fight DEATH BATTLE Wiz: Alright the combatants are set... Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Who do you think will win? C-Sha Yang Xiao Long Who do you want to win? C-Sha Yang Xiao Long Which series do you prefer more? Hyperdimension Neptunia RWBY Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Unbacked0 Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year